


Purify Yourself

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Sam, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Funny, Glitter, Glitter Penis, Inspired By Tumblr, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sam Talks Dirty, Sam is a Little Shit, Shower Sex, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is exhausted after a fight but Sam demands that she has a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purify Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh… ok, this was inspired by a glitter penis post on Tumblr that prompted many of my followers to send me messages. If only I didn’t tag ramble… *sigh*… Well, here’s a glitter-inspired fic because I’m weird. Ugh.

[Originally posted by sassywiinchesters](https://tmblr.co/ZyzJft1zDhRUC)

You stumbled into the motel room that evening after an easy fight with a monster. Unfortunately, that monster had glittery blood which went everywhere. Someone had to do the dirty work and this time, it was you. When you saw Sam still looking clean and pristine, it irked you a bit. He had it easy handling interviews and texting you the info you needed on how to destroy the latest creature.

Once Sam looked in your direction, he gave you a look of confusion, opening his mouth about to say something.

You immediately held your hand up to stop him, “Don’t ask. Just consider it taken care of.”

Normally, you weren’t thrilled to sleep in motel beds but the way your tired muscles ached, it looked like a luxurious heaven.

With respite being the priority, you proceeded to strip down to your underwear, leaving the glittery blood-stained clothes on the floor. They truly belonged instead of the garbage, but you resigned to taking care of that tomorrow. Now to rest. Taking a step forward, Sam suddenly stepped in front of you, his broad chest barricaded you from the sweet slumber you desired.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked pointedly, looking bothered with you.

“To bed, I’m exhausted and I need to sleep,” you yawned.

“No way, you’re covered in glitter. Take a shower.”

“Oh come on, it’s not that much. Besides, I’ll just take a long shower in the morning,” you whined not taking any of Sam’s rubbish as you stood in place giving him a look of irritation.

Sam stood tall and puffed out his chest, making you feel small. His nostrils flared as he looked down on you with a glint of mischief in his darkened eyes.

“Don’t get fussy with me little girl,” he countered in a low voice, as he began loosening his tie.

Oh. Sam was in the mood to play.

“Now listen to me,” he commanded in a tone that made you want to get on your knees, “I want you to get undressed and take a shower.”

“But-”

“NOW!”

You shivered as he shouted that final word, feeling the arousal pool within you. How could he you so riled up with one word?

Rushing to the bathroom, you removed your undies and jumped into the hot shower to rinse off as much of the glitter you could. Taking the soap, you attempted to clean off any glitter you found on your body. You slipped your sudsy hands downwards from your neck. When you slipped them over the hardened buds of your breasts, you closed your eyes, sighing at the sensation.

“Did I tell you that you could touch yourself like that?” Sam bellowed.

His voice startled you and you froze in place.

He entered the shower, his tall, muscular frame towering over yours. Before you could glance down to appreciate his features, he pushed you against the tiled wall of the shower, making you gasp at its cool temperature. He extended an arm, wrapping one of his large hands around your throat to hold you in place.

“I asked you a question little girl. Now, I’m going to repeat myself once more: did I tell you to touch yourself like that?”

“No sir,” you breathed, staring up at Sam with your mouth still parted, hoping for a punishment.

“You are such a dirty girl,” he smirked, “I need you to make sure you do a real deep scrub. Purify.”

He loosened his grip on your throat, reaching out of the shower and handed you a washcloth. You took it to scrub the soapy suds further in, trying your best to remove the glitter that was impossibly stuck to your skin.

After a while, Sam asked, “are you done?”

Hesitantly, you replied, “yes, sir.”

“No, you’re not,” he growled as he turned you around, pushing your face and chest against the cold wall tiles of the shower.

Sam began spanking the wet skin of your rear, making you bite back a moan each time. His roughness with you was making it difficult to concentrate and you knew he could tell how aroused you were.

_*spank*_

“You’re done when I say you’re done!”

_*spank*_

“That’s for being a dirty little slut!”

_*spank*_

“Ohhhh,” you moaned audibly, unable to contain yourself.

Sam traced a soapy finger down your folds, “so wet for me little girl, but you need to be taught a lesson.”

“Mmmm, yes sir,” you purred, “punish me please.”

Sam stepped behind you and you felt his hard cock against your slick folds. “Well, since you asked so nicely,” you felt his thickness push into you, stretching and filling you up. There was no pause between so you could get used his size. “Oh little girl, you are wet and tight just the way I like it.” Sam began bouncing you on his cock, gripping your hips with a force that you were sure you’d have bruises. You clawed at the tiles, helpless beneath him. But this just made you clench him tighter knowing he had full control.

_*spank*_

You cried out a yelp, the sting of his spanking hurt so good.

_*spank*_

“That’s right, keep that pussy tight for me,” Sam growled. His voice getting tenser, he was getting close to his release, and that was getting you off.

He took one hand to roughly grip your wet hair, pulling your head back as you arched away from the tiles. Sam pounded into you with a new rhythm. His quick thrusts building your orgasm as you whimpered underneath him.

“Come on, give it to me. I need you to come, you dirty little girl. Give it to me,” Sam demanded through clenched teeth.

As commanded, you felt your orgasm pulse through you, making you moan. Suddenly, you felt your body go limp making you thankful for Sam’s grip on you to keep you standing.

Sam pulled your head back further so your back was against his chest. His other hand reached down to your clit, rubbing it vigorously and you felt the pleasure build once again.

“Fuckfuckfuck!” You gasped reaching another climax, feeling your walls fluttering against his cock.

Sam groaned and gripped you tight as he spurted his hot come into you. Moments passed as the tight grip loosened into a hug. Sam slipped out of you and trailed soft kisses on the top of your head and shoulders.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, a hot shower does wonders,” you hummed before turning around to face him.

Not two seconds later you began to giggle, “Sam, I think you have some glitter on your dick.”


End file.
